Baljeet Tjinder
Appearances Tiberius64's Story Series He is Chief Engineer Lieutenant Commander Baljeet Rai of the'' USS Phineas'' in Celestial Feelings, a minor character in'' If Summer Only Lasted One Day, a minor character in ''An Interplexing Future, and once again Lieutenant Commander Baljeet Rai of the USS Phineas in'' ''The Terran Empir''e and A New Star is Born. He agrees to teach at the ''Flynn-Fletcher Academy in 2022 (Phineas and Ferb: Fresh Out of College). He is the Ring Bearer at Phineas and Isabella's wedding (June 14, 2025) in[[ Love's Full Blossom| Love's Full Blossom]]. He is Chief Engineer of the ''USS Phineas''-A with the official rank of Lt. Commander in Ad Astra 1: Encounter at Alpha Centauri, where he gives Phineas, Ferb, and Buford prototype communicator badges for ease of communication with the away team. In Ad Astra 2: Youth and Nostalgia, he is a minor character who is rejuvinated to engage in a recreated Across the 2nd Dimension battle; by this time, he has a son named Samir Rai. Basically, he has remained relatively minor in all of these stories; in his adulthood, he is married to Ginger of the Fireside Girls. In Ad Astra 4: Sacrifice of the Angels, he resumes his position as Chief Engineer of the Phineas-A and witnesses Ferb's sacrifice in the main reactor chamber in engineering to save the ship; he resumes his role in Ad Astra 5: The Fight for Ferb, where he joins the Phineas-A crew in helping to revive Ferb from his death in the previous story (and is even made Acting Captain while Phineas, Isabella, and Buford are away). Phineas And Isabella's Birthday In this fan episode, Buford wanted the guests to separate by gender. While Buford enjoyed the idea, Baljeet did not seem very happy about it. The Adventures of Phineas Flynn Baljeet is a geeky and cowardly boy. He's always ready when it comes to knowledge, he tries to impress Phineas and the others while fighting Doofensmirtz, but his fears always gets the best of him. A Quick Story Involving Jellybeans In this story he has already met Samantha and she is a possible future love intrest. This also shows that he was beat only once at a science fair (by Samantha) The Ending, or the Beginning? In this story, the gang goes to college, but years later, it takes place with everyone in the gang having family and children. Baljeet marries Juliette Bousquet and has four children, Jaime, Monet, Alagan, and Avani, and still has a close friendship with Buford. New Super Flynn-Fletcher Bros! He appears in all season 1 episodes and some season 2 episodes. He's hardly seen in the series finale, for some reason. Total Drama WorldWide (Phineas and Ferb Cast) Baljeet started out as his normal self until he insulted 2 homeless people (who unbeknownst to him were hired actors) nearly cost him the game until Buford quit. He accidentally hurt everyone in Alaska causing his elimination. 'TotalDramaRox97's Series' Baljeet has met a boy named Connor who he doesn't like. He developed his hatred in Once And For All and has increased. He is participating in a race around the world with Buford. The Song of Flames Baljeet is a protagonist in the fanfic. He befriends the legendary Pokemon Keldeo three years after Doofenshmirtz becomes the emperor of Danville thanks to Darkrai and Zekrom. The List of Secrets Baljeet's role in The List of Secrets is extremely minor. He is the only one to deny the exsitence of the new planet, although he evantually believes after he brings the list of secrets back. He later finds the time transponder with Buford and goes to ask Phineas what it is. They are later ambushed by Grox soldiers who take the time transponder. Baljeet later participates in the final battle, but is in the Grox hideout with Vanessa when it explodes. His final fate remains unknown, although everything is erased at the end thanks to Phineas. Baljeet is seen in the epilogue. Mass Effect: Commander Flynn's Adventure He joins Phineas to save the universe, he can switch gravity by sneezing. He and Buford owe Heihachi Mishima 9000 dollars for breaking a rare vase. Phineas and Ferb: The 1st Return Baljeet is still a computer whiz, yet has been reduced to using a small computer in The Resistance's HQ. The truth about Phineas flynn He became the first ever friend of Phineas who came from India. Napalms over Danville His bathing suit gets melted off by napalm, after Doofenshmirtz's revenge on Roger goes awry. Future Baljeet grows up, and has three children named Jasmine, Maulik, and Mimi with Sunny Risewood. They are all very intelligent like their father, except they are not all considered "nerds". Jasmine is outgoing, fun, and has a small crush on Adrian Flynn. Maulik is quiet, is more focused on his studies, and he is super smart. Mimi is a dreamer and a schemer. She loves to think and is a "girly" girl. In other version of the future he is married Ginger and is a math teacher. Gallery 299px-Baljeet Rai.png Baljeet Motorcycle.png Baljeet Rai.png|Baljeet in Lunai Baljeet rocks out.jpg Baljeet studying.png Baljette.JPG|Baljeet with Juliette :) Cakes.jpg Eat sparks!.png Alt. Baljeet.JPG|Alternate Baljeet Baljeet (Chief Engineer).jpg|Lieutenant Commander Baljeet Rai (Celestial Feelings, The Terran Empire, and'' A New Star is Born'')|link=Celestial Feelings Baljeet (An Interplexing Future).jpg|Baljeet (Resistance Movement; An Interplexing Future) Random Interplexing Future Shooting Scene.jpg|Baljeet and friends in on some action (An Interplexing Future)|link=An Interplexing Future Baljeet.JPG|Baljeet in Tpffan5196's style BaljeetTeen.png|Baljeet as a teen. Baljeet and Family.jpg|Baljeet, his wife Ginger, and his son Samir in 2038 (Ad Astra 2: Youth and Nostalgia)|link=Ad Astra 2: Youth and Nostalgia 120528-074706.jpg Baliwood.png BaLjEeT.jpg Category:Characters Category:Content Category:Characters from a foreign country Category:Thomas J. Campana Elemtray School Students Category:Kids Category:Baljeet Rai Category:Baljeet Category:Members of the F Gang Category:Canon Character Category:Fanon Works Category:Asian Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Tiberius64/Klingon64's FanFiction.net Stories Category:Ad Astra Series (Tiberius64) Category:Terran Empire Trilogy (Tiberius64) Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:The Galactia Trilogy Category:TerraFleet Category:Heroes Category:Heros